Will you dance with me?
by Jade Nox
Summary: Kenny's been depressed for like five months after Wendy broke up with him because his lack of emotion in their relationship enter Stan and Kyle, dragging his depressed behind to a small party in the wood on the out skirts of South park. One shot OC/Kenny


Hello all!!! So I've been looking at South Park yaoi, which I've actually been to South Park Colorado...it's exactly like the show. Anyway this is my first and only one shot ever!!!!

I hope you all enjoy this random thing that just sort of oozed its self out of my out of my brain.

Warnings: Bad language not for younger children who have virgin eyes!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park 'cause if I did then there would totally be a lot more yaoi.

**ENJOY ALL!**

* * *

Kyle and Stan pulled Kenny down the dirt road they were taking Kenny to a part to get his mind of his break up with Windy Kyle grabbed his lover's hand when he caught sight of Kenny's lifeless eyes.

"Stan" he said worriedly Stan frowned but continued walking the music grew louder the closer they got. Kenny's looked up and gave a small smile,

"Shiny Toy Guns, I like that band" he said of handedly Kyle perked up a little at Kenny's words and Stan nodded. Once they got to the party a voice called out to Kyle,

"Kyle!" all three teens looked up on the bolder above them sat a girl in sandal heels that tied up her legs she jumped down and landed in front of Kyle smiling. The girl hard sun kissed skin and raven black hair that fell to the middle of her back she had it in two braids, Her lips were pink and totally looked kissable and the thing that was the most captivating was that she had purple eyes that sparkled like gems. To both Kenny's and Stan's surprise the girl was actually a boy in booty shorts and a bright red halter top that hugged and showed off his curves rather well Kenny's mouth dropped a little bit this boy was an angel. "Kyle you can! I'm so happy," he said hugging the boy tightly, "Oh my god, this part's bitchin' it's so much fun," then his eyes landed on Kenny and he gave a foxy grin. "Your hot want to dance?" he asked Kenny didn't get a chance to answer at the boy pulled him into the mass of bodies that were dancing to the techno/rock music.

"Kyle, who was that?" Stan asked watching the girly boy drag Kenny who looked more than willing in to the dancing mass. Kyle giggled,

"That's Chris, he's the one who told me about the party," Kyle saw the question in his boyfriends eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Chris's home schooled his parents are Indians and they're kind of weird about the whole schooling thing." Stan watched Kyle as he watch Chris and Kenny dance and talk and for the first time in three months he was seeing Kenny smiling the boy had even taken Kenny out of his orange parka right off his back and was wearing it from what he could see making jokes with it. To which Kenny was laughing hard at most of the jokes. Then it dawned on him as to why Kyle wanted them to go to the party so bad,

"You wanted them to meet didn't you?" Kyle turned to his lover and gave an innocent look and smiled sweetly before pulling him over to the table where the drinks and keg were.

* * *

Kenny watched as the boy danced and smiled warmly this kind was really funny and he seemed to be just what Kenny need after the whole Wendy thing.

"So, Chris, do you live in south park?" he asked Chris pulled Kenny closer even the song was fast enough to just move Chris wanted to slow dance and be in the blonds arms,

"Yeah I do" he answered with a brilliant smile as Kenny went along with

"But I've never seen you around school?" Kenny said with a raised eyebrow. Chris smiled shyly he hated admitting this,

"I'm home schooled" he said looking away from the blond, "my parents don't have enough money to put me through school so my mum home schools me but it's cool 'cause before she got into her car accident she was a teacher." He explained and Kenny's arms tightened around the boys waist,

"I'm sorry that happened to your mom" Chris shrugged,

"It happened well over ten years ago but my mom's so cool she doesn't let that stop her at all." Kenny smiled at the tone Chris's voice took when he was talking about his mother,

"So did you get invited to the party too?" he asked Chris's brilliant smile came back and Kenny couldn't help but like seeing the boy's smile.

"No I'm the one who's technically throwing the party" Kenny raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean and that's pretty cool, about the party I mean" Chris snickered,

"The land that where on right now belongs to my parents and my brother's the supplier for the booze and food so I guess both my brother and I are throwing it because my parents don't came to this part of our land very often." Kenny's eyes widened as he looked at the little angel then he smiled,

"Dude that's so cool wish my parents own some land" Chris laughed then pulled himself closer to Kenny and started to dirty dance with him, "do you always do this with strangers?" he asked Chris smirked as he turned around in Kenny's arms wrapped his arms around the boys neck and dance against him like that.

"Nope just you, I'm actually a pretty quiet kid I keep to myself mostly" Kenny moaned quietly while Chris grinded against him,

"Then why are you so bubbly right now?" he asked in a strangled voice all Chris answered with was,

"Alcohol is a great ice breaker."

* * *

Kyle smiled proudly to himself Chris was instantly smitten with Kenny, which Kyle knew would happen, and Kenny seemed to be pretty smitten with Chris as well he giggle a little as he sip his cup of beer. Stan was getting them some food when he felt a pair of warm lips at his ear and a silky voice say,

"I know what you did last summer." Kyle nearly jumped a foot in the air with a squeak and when he turned around to see an older version of Chris just with shorter hair and deep blue eyes Kyle glared at the punk looking kind.

"Quil, you bastard, don't do that!" The older boy laughed hard holding his stomach and stood smiling kindly at the younger boy,

"Sorry, Kyle I couldn't help it you're just so easy sometimes" Kyle smiled at his friend then the boy looked around the crowd, "hey have you seen my baby bro around, I've been looking for him I want to make sure he's not drinking himself silly because of dumb ass Bobby, Should have never introduced those two." Kyle frowned at the mention of Chris's ex-boyfriend he didn't know the details other then Chris had seen something that made him break up with Bobby who then beat the hell out of him.

Kyle turned and looked at the pair as they were now far into their own world where it was just the two of them Kyle smiled Quil followed Kyle line of sight and saw his baby brother in the arms of a blond young man who look at least three year older than him. The boy man looked like a surfer which was exactly what Chris liked. Quil turned back to Kyle then gave him a stern look,

"What are you up too?" he asked Kyle just smiled and walked away when he saw Stan.

* * *

Chris was pulling Kenny away from the dance his face red and his breathing erratic dancing with Kenny had proved to be fun as hell and Chris was totally falling for the boy fast and hard. Once they'd reached the food table Chris picked up a bottle of water and handed a cup of beer to Kenny,

"You looked like you could have used it when I first met you" Kenny smiled while he took the drink from Chris turned around while he drank some water he leaned into Kenny. Chris couldn't believe how taken he was by Kenny, Kenny seemed to be taken with him just as much but Chris wasn't 100% positive if that was an accurate assumption. Though he was brought out of his musing when was shoved away from Kenny Chris turned around a snarl on his lips and it died when he saw Bobby fear quickly replaced his anger.

"You fucking whore!" Bobby screamed his brown eyes narrowed in anger his blond hair falling into his face, "and you what the hell do you think you are doing with my fucking boyfriend." Before Kenny could even reply Bobby threw a punch but it never made contact with Kenny because Chris had gotten in the way blood started leaking from his split lip, "Chris what the hell?" Bobby yelled

"Would be the first time you hit me, Bobby, and I'm not your boyfriend not after you fucking put me in the hospital for breaking it off after walking in and seeing you fucking my cousin" Chris snarled he pulled his fist back read to punch Bobby when Kenny grabbed his wrist. What happen next happened rather fast that Chris had a hard time registering it all. Kenny turned Chris to face him leaned down and kissed his split lip gently then he walked over to Bobby punch him in the face then punched him in the stomach and when he was bent over Kenny grabbed his head and kneed him. All of that happened in quick succession,

"Don't fucking touch what is mine" Kenny barked he turned on his heel grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him to the far side of the small party to be left alone. When they reached the destination that Kenny deemed worthy he stopped but didn't let go of Chris's hand, don't get Chris wrong he licked the kiss, the not letting go of his hand, and to his surprise Kenny saying that Chris was his but he was worried about Kenny. He suspected that the reaction Kenny had wasn't one that Kenny let people see very often, still holding Kenny's hand Chris walked in front of him looking to his eyes which weren't seeing anything just red.

"Kenny?" Chris asked softly when he didn't answer he tried again, "Kenny, are you alright?" he asked he still didn't answer Chris chewed on the inside of his bottom lip a nasty habit that he'd picked up as a child he'd chewed his lips raw a couple of times. Chris really hoped that Kenny wouldn't flip out so he cupped his face gently and then place his lips over Kenny's nothing big just lip to lip contact. The music in the background turned to Metro Stations "Shake it" Chris was about to pull away when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He pulled his head back and looked to see that Kenny was looking at him with concern,

"I'm sorry…I don't do that…at all" Kenny looked down at the ground not wanting to see the rejection in Chris's eyes but he wouldn't let go unless Chris told him.

"What I saw just gives me an idea of what you could possibly be like in bed" he said with a smile Kenny's head shot up for two reasons what one what Chris had just said and two the implications behind his words. "Go out with me, Kenny, I think we'd have a lot of fun" Chris said quietly his voice dropping to a whisper as he leaned into Kenny,

"Why?" Kenny asked just as quietly.

"Well I don't think it good for people who know each other for example friends to date because if they break up then it's just really awkward but if they don't even know each other and they start dating then can get to know each other while they're dating and if they break up it can go two ways." he whispered back closing the space so that his lips where just inches from Kenny's,

"What are the two ways?" Kenny asked his lips brushing Chris's Chris smiled and kissed Kenny full on the lips at first it was like the previous kiss but then Kenny took charge and deepened the kiss. Running his tongue along the younger boy's bottom lip Chris granted him access to his mouth and they both moaned in to the other's mouth when their tongues met they both fought for dominance but Kenny won the battle and tasted every corner he could reach. The taste of Chris was intoxicating it was unbelievable it was like…weed, which Kenny had only tried a couple of times, he was instantly hooked on the boy.

When they broke apart their lips bruised and their breathing heavy Kenny asked his question again,

"What are the two ways?" Chris smiled softly running his fingers through Kenny's hair it felt like silk to him he loved it,

"After breaking up it's extremely awkward between us or we stay friends, personally I don't want either to happen." Kenny smiled as he leaned down and nibbled on the boy's neck and loving the whimpering noise he received he pulled away kissed Chris light then leaned down again and sucked on Chris's neck until he left a hicky. When Kenny pulled away he nodded and said matter-of-factly,

"Now you're mine" Chris laughed and nodded,

"Yup, I was yours from the moment I saw you" with that they kissed again.

***four months later***

Chris sat in his jeep outside Kenny's high school waiting for his boyfriend to get out of class. Though he wasn't technically suppose to be driving seeing as he was underage but he was a good driver so no cops really questioned him, he started to play with his now short wavy raven black hair and glared at the sky. He remember the day he'd met Kenny's ex for the first time the dumb bitch had popped a large bubble of gum behind Chris and it got all in his hair and their wasn't anything he could do about. Of course that would happen to him on one of the few days that Chris decided to wear his hair down, Kenny's fat friend Cartman laughed his ass off and said that, that was what Chris had deserved for being such a girly boy. The only thing Chris could see was red so the first person he attack was the lard ass and it took three people just to get Chris off of the boy, just because Chris only came to five feet two inches and weighed only one hundred and eighteen pounds didn't mean he didn't know how to kick some ass when needed. After he'd dealt with Cartman Chris swore that he was calm but the dumb bitch, Wendy, decided to say that the gum was punishment for stealing her men. In Chris's mind it didn't matter that he had a dick he could still put on a damn good cat fight the whole fight ended with Chris have three claw marks running down him face and Wendy with a bloody nose Kenny's friend liked him after that.

His face turned from pissed to sad as he remember Kenny driving him home and taking him inside and staying with him while his mother cut his hair, Chris had cried the whole time it wasn't because of the wounds on his face it was because of his hair. Chris took better care of his hair then he did anything else that he owned his grandma had like it long and when she died it was only to his chin so he swore that he'd grow out his hair. It was then that Chris knew how much he loved Kenny and it was after his mother left the room and Chris had calmed down a little that Kenny had told him that he loved him and Chris returned his confession by tackling him and having a heavy make out session which was broken up by Chris's older brother walking in on them. After everything was said and done Kenny had stayed for dinner and had met his family and he was surprised at how polite Kenny was to his family and how much his parents liked his boyfriend. All of that had happy a month into Kenny and he dating, he felt a hand on his face and he jumped with a squeal and turned to see a tender smile on Kenny's lips.

"Think about your grandma again?" he asked Chris whipped at the tear that he didn't know had fallen until Kenny had whipped them away and nodded. Turning a smile on his boyfriend he ask,

"How was school, Cougar?" Kenny's smile grew at the name that Chris's family had given them. Chris's family being Indian's believed that they had a guardian animal that watched over them and they acquired traits from that animal at birth. Chris, father's animal was a bear so he was called Papa bear, his mother was a panther funny thing her name was Pan, his brother was a wolf, and Chris's animal was a fox.

They each wore a necklace that had their animal and Kenny thought all of it was the coolest thing ever. Chris leaned over in his jeep giving Kenny a nice view of his rear and opened the glove compartment Kenny reached down and pinched Chris bottom Chris squeaked and glared his face beat red at his boyfriend Kenny just grinned. He handed a wrapped box to Kenny,

"I don't think you should have this anymore because of that little stunt but because it's your birthday I'll let it slide." Kenny quickly opened the wrapping paper and box he saw a necklace the pendent was a small painted wooden cougar Kenny's eyes widened and he looked up at his beaming angel. "I whittled and painted it myself, I hope you like it" The blush fading from his face but it stayed in the area just around his nose Kenny dug his fingers into Chris's raven locked fisted them while he pulled the younger boy closer and kissed the day lights out of him.

Kenny growled at the person who cleared their throat he pulled away from Chris who just buried his face in Kenny's shoulder completely embarrassed when he saw that it was just Stan and Kyle Stan's arm around Kyle's shoulders while Kyle cuddled up to Stan's side. Kyle was beaming and Stan had a small smirk on his face,

"So you got Chris gift then?" Kyle asked excitedly when Kenny nodded Kyle squealed happily,

"I'd say by that kiss you totally love it that's so good because Chris was completely freaking out that you wouldn't like but I told him I said 'Chris, he'll like it just trust me' and you do so every things right with the world" Kyle said in a hyper rant Stan looked at his lover, Kenny shook his head, and Chris snickered.

"Babe, you've been hanging out with Chris too much" Stan said kissing Kyle loving on the temple before pulling him away Kyle called out,

"We'll see you guys at Chris's place!" Kenny looked at his little lover with questioning eyes as Chris moved over and Kenny got in the car.

"Fox," Kenny said cautiously putting on his new necklace, "what was Kyle talking about" Chris looked at Kenny grinning like a lunatic,

"Your birthday party of course!" he shoved his fist into the air, "Let's get this party started!" he shouted mimicking Jim Carry from _**Cat in The Hat **_Kenny just groaned loudly as he pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed to Chris house.

* * *

So this totally isn't Beta'd so if I get any reviews saying how shit my grammar and spelling is...yeah I know that I've known that since I was like out of my mommy's vigina.

Anyhow, I hope you guys liked it, please feel free to comment I would totally love that and if anyone would like to Beta this and not die from the awful grammar and spelling please let me know and I'll send you the file.

Oh also please tell me if it was romancy enough this would be the first thing I've written that didn't have to do with Supernatrual creatures and stuff.

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story!!!


End file.
